dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Omni God of Revelations
|gender = male |birthplace = |form = Ultimate form. |status| Immortal. |height = 5'5" |weight = Varies. |hair = Red |eye = Blue/white |rank = God |organizations = Shizukesa Clan |food = Will eat anything. |hobbies = Meditating, Training, fighting, studying, and sleeping. |maritable status = Single |family = Truth (Unknown) Solar Clipse (Brother) Xetera (Wife) Shizukesa Clan Sons and daughters }} Original Bio: http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Symbol_Shizukesa Birth of the omni god Symbol Shizukesa is revived by his mother who is Scarlet Arie only to battle her till her own death, before she actually dies she tells him that she is actually God and that he was the son of God who is actually a goddess, so once she tells him this she begins to fade out of existence. However, before she fades away she gives all of her power, knowledge, and abilities to Symbol. This made him become not only a god,but an omni god. His old body couldn't even keep up with all of the changes so it only shed into thus new form. •Soon after becoming the Omni God,Symbol ends up meeting Truth, and they begin to have an rivalry especially in a tournament of gods and mortals. °In the final arc, Symbol regains his omni god form after dying for the Saiyan race and going to meet Scarlet Arie in the great beyond. Appearance Symbol now has markings and crimson gems all over his body. He has red hair that curls up in a Mohawk and pointed ears, which are pierced with dangling earrings. Symbol also has heterochromic eyes, the left eye being luminous blue and the right a clear white. Symbols' body is also very thin. Personality Symbol now being an Omni God, Symbol takes full responsibility in his role, he cares for all who struggle. He is also kind and can relate to others with ease. •Symbol is a purehearted being who is passionate about protecting the omniverse; in the final arc he is determined to stop the omniverse from being completely destroyed. •Symbol has gotten frustrated; in the final arc he is annoyed when him and Solar Clipse are sealed away in a seemingly unbreakable seal by Yhwe due to Solars' pride. •Symbol is unable to have physical sexual intercourse in his new body, he has no genitalia. His wife Xetera does not mind, stating that he can please her just by being there. Power Being the omni god of revelations, Symbol is powerful enough to create and destroy entire universes with ease, actually in the blink of an eye he can destroy an entire universe now. His body is made out of energy so he cannot be created nor destroyed, he is not meant to be compared to anyone when it comes to power. The only beings he has problems with in battle are those on the same level as him. The most he can do is destroy existence itself then restore it with Absolute Restoration •In this new form he is omnipresent, omniscient, and omnipotent. He knows all, he is everywhere, and he is all powerful. Below are just his favorite techniques, but he could create his own techniques at any time in battle. Favorite Techniques and Special Abilities Symbols' techniques include: •'Flight''' - the ability to fly using ki •'Ki blast' - the most basic form of energy wave •'Afterimage strike' - the ability to move extremely fast over short distances,leaving an image behind. •'Zenkaki' - Due to his Saiyan half, Symbol has the ability to become more powerful after recovering from severe injuries. •'Pressure point attack' - Symbol uses pressure point attacks to render his opponents unconscious. •'Kamehameha' - A blue-colored, powerful ki wade and trademark technique of the Dragon Ball series. •'Telekinesis' - Symbol can lift objects of large proportionate sizes into the air with his mind and controlling the use with his hands. •'Rapid fire' - The user fired rapid energy waves that home in on the opponent. •'Pure beam barrage' - A rapid-fire technique in which symbol shoots several beams of light at his opponent. •'Lightspeed travel' - Due to his Saint half, Symbol can travel at light speed using flight. •'Instant transmission' - The ability to instantly teleport anywhere (by homing in on a ki signature). •'Destructo Disk' - An energy disk that can cut through an opponent. •'Super Kamehameha' - an upgraded version of the Kamehameha. •'Earth Risking Kamehameha' - A much more powerful and deadly version of the Super Kamehameha. •'Solar Kamehameha' - An much more risky Kamehameha that is far more powerful than the super Kamehameha claiming to have the power to destroy an entire Solar System. Symbol used this attack in his second battle with Beerus. •'Continuous energy bullets' - A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. •'Chou Maretdugrki' - Symbol, delivers powerful punches & kicks to the enemy before sending them flying and knocking them into the ground. •'Gekiretsu Madan' - Symbol releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. •'Super Holy Barrier' - An invincible shield of energy that protects Symbol from any incoming attacks. •'Holy Energy wave' - An white energy wave fired from the palm. •'Gekiretsu Rush' - Symbol Punches and kicks his opponent wildly, then he kicks them away and blasts them with a Kamehameha. •'Intergalactic Canon' - Traveling energy explosion. •'Rising dragon attack' - A flaming handspring attack. •'Ryuseikan' - Symbol charges a blast with his fist then releases it into a barrage at his opponent. •'Seikan Rush' - Symbol rushes into his opponents body and punches them with his fist surrounded with ki. •'Saiyan Rush' - A flaming diving punch. •'Acceleration' - Symbol can see his opponents move in slow motion. •'Fissure Fist' - A double kick followed by a rapid punch. •'Spinning blade' - A jumping sword slash that used with ki. •'Spirit explosion' - One of Symbols' evasive skills. •'Omnipotent Rush' - Symbol appears to attack his enemy from all angles, he disappears after each blow. •'Meteor rush' - Symbol uses ki to attack his opponents in a fierce rush. •'Energy/Ki Drain' - Symbol grabs and attacks his opponents and drains their ki and stamina. •'Flash Strike' - Symbol can trigger an explosion at his enemies destination. •'Kaioken' - The skill that Symbol learned from Orions' training, after mastering the technique for hundreds of years, it doesn't drain Symbols' stamina. •'Healing' - Symbol can use his energy to heal himself and/or his allies in battle. •'Special beam Canon' - Symbol used this technique in the fight against the androids. •'Ultimate Breaker' – A rush attack that ends with a golden point-blank energy wave. •'Wild Sense' – A teleportation technique in which the user warps right away from an attack and then counterattacks by sending the attacker straight to the ground. •'Perforating Spinner' – Symbol performs a drop kick while spinning around as he charges the enemy, and rams them with his feet, still spinning. •'Ultimate truth' — He can determine ones fate in the afterlife •'Telepathy' – The ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. •'Planet Burst' Symbol executes a melee combo on his opponent and eventually slams them into the ground. •'Counter Break' Symbol counters his opponent's melee attack with a powerful uppercut. •'Delta Storm' - The move consists of the user delivering a heavy blow to their opponent, and then "warping" behind them and slamming them to the ground. This combination is used by many fighters. •'Electric Kamehameha' - is a golden-yellow version of the Super Kamehameha techniques. •'Mighty Powerful God Shockwave' – Symbol charges blue energy in his left hand, and then rushes and fires it towards his opponent. •'Strike of Revelation' – Symbol rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to neck. •'Invisible Eye Blast' – The ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. •'God Of the Seikan Rush' - First Symbol rushes into his opponent at the speed of sound then he throws a combination of punches and kicks, ending the move with the Ryuseikan •'Spirit bomb' - is a powerful attack that symbol learns in his training with Orion, The size & power depends on the number of organisms supporting its use. •'Power Of Creation' - Symbol can create things (Even universes) in the palm of his hand, it depends on his spiritual concentration & How much meditation he does. If symbol does enough he may create something as big as an •'Ultra Instinct' Symbol loves this technique. Other Basic Techniques Grapple. Knock Away Attack. Ki Shield. Power up. Rapid-Fire ki. Light ki blast. Strong Ki blast. Teleportation. Rush. Vanish. Quotes “I accept you..”. “I am all and I am one”. “I am always with you, just believe in me”. “Hey don't be so hard on yourself”. “Better to be hated for what you are than to be hated for what you are not.” “I truly can do without a war right now.” “Blessed are the poor, for they shall rise above any rich king or queen in all universes “It doesn't matter when you exist or return in the future because if I'm not around then there will be warriors in my place who will defeat you like I have done now.” '' ''“There is no such a thing as a limit. Do not put limits on anything or else something will be proven impossible to you.” “May even the gods tremble at my power”. “May the gods of creation watch over you”. ''“This isn't goodbye. We will meet again in a world better than this. I promise”.'